Mirror, Shattered
by Nakira.Taisho
Summary: Maria Vida is the bad girl of the Vida Line. She keeps secrets from her whole family, including her twin sister. What are her secrets? Read on to see. SEQUEL IN PROGRESS
1. Info

**Mirror, Shattered 0- Info**

[This series is based on Amelia Atwater-Rhodes' book _Shattered Mirror_.]

Maria Vida is a witch, and vampire hunter. Maria is seventeen, and is slender. She's well built and blond. The only physical difference between Maria and her twin sister Sarah is that Maria's hair is short, a chin length bob, and her eyes are emerald green rather than sapphire blue like her sister's. She can often be seen wearing green and black.

Personality wise, Maria has a more open mind than any of her family members, and even the other hunters. She tends to be more reckless than any other hunter, but she has more kills under her belt than even her older sister Adianna because of that. She also bears the mark of Nikolas, and is famous in the Witch community for coming out of an encounter with Nikolas without dying, and being marked without him drinking from her.


	2. Hunting

**Mirror, Shattered 1- Hunting**

I circle the block once to make sure of the address and park in the open driveway of the house. I check myself in the mirror and nod once, flashing a smile. My nondescript white Volvo isn't that conspicuous, and just what a blood-bonded human from this circuit would drive. I check my hair and get out of the car. In the act of straightening my simple white top and black slacks, I check the knives at my spine and in my boots. I pull my jacket closer to myself and lock the car.

I go into the house and slip my jacket off once the door closes, flaunting the mark on my shoulder. I glance around the room and note several weak looking killers. I might be able to snag them before I leave for the night. It's obvious that this party is hosted by Nikolas, simply because of the black and white decoration of the interior.

"Maria. I'm glad you could make it." I smile at Nikolas. "You're searching for prey? Be careful." Nikolas smiles and extends his hand. I take it calmly.

"How did you know?"

"You always look for prey and kill several before leaving. Picking off the weak while you get closer to the big prize, right?" I blush and shake my head.

"I'm just doing my job, Nikolas."

"And eventually, they'll figure out that you've had plenty of opportunities to kill me and never taken that chance." I sigh.

"Can we not talk about this here? With so many others around."

"Of course. Were you intending to wait until later or do your job now and leave?"

"I was intending to stay for a while. Naturally."

"Then will you join me in my room?" I nod. Any witch in her right mind would never go to a room alone with such a powerful vampire, much less go alone to the party in the first place. But I know the power of this mark on my shoulder, and I'm admittedly masochistic. And besides that, I'm 'not in my right mind', considering only an idiot would go to a party that she was invited to with the host knowing who and what she was, and alone. I sigh to myself when we get to the room and Nikolas closes the door.

"You'll remember not to bite me anywhere that will show?"

"Of course. But will you model for me first?" I smile and nod.

"How?"

"Well, I was hoping to be able to finish the one we were working on last time." I glance at the window, the shades are wide open. Nikolas pulls the heavy black curtains closed and then pulls out a canvas. While Nikolas sets up, I strip off my clothes. "You remember the pose?" I nod and get in position for the painting.

"It's midnight. Are you going to do some hunting?"

"After a while." I start getting dressed and Nikolas gently tugs my shirt out of my hand.

"May I?" I nod and he pulls me into a hug. Nikolas kisses me softly and I tilt my head back as he pulls me closer in. The only place that my mother wouldn't look for marks would be my chest. And Nikolas knows that. "Are you ready tonight?" I shake my head.

"No. My mother would kill me sooner than look at me. She'd be able to tell."

"Fine." He kisses my chin and then my collar bone. I lean back and he bends for the bite. I gasp and dig my fingers into his shoulder. After a few moments, Nikolas releases me and I sink onto the chaise. "Are you okay?" I nod and hold out my hand for my shirt and bra. Nikolas hands them to me and helps me finish getting dressed. "So, who are your targets tonight?"

"I spotted a couple of weak guys downstairs when I got here."

"Ah. They would be the few that thought that you were just a favorite human of mine." I nod once and take Nikolas' hand when he extends it. "Well, be discreet about it. Do you need to rest a bit longer before going down?" I shake my head.

"I'll be fine." We go downstairs and Nikolas mingles, the hour nearly over, and locates another girl bearing his mark. I locate and approach one of the weak ones that I saw earlier and lure him into a room.

"I'm not sure about this…" I smile slightly.

"Don't worry." I tilt my head slightly and put my arms around the guy's neck. He takes the bait and goes in to bite my throat. I lower one hand and slip my knife out of the back sheathe. I put it in his heart and twist, to destroy his heart. I hide the body and check myself for blood. Perfectly clean. I nod once and leave the room. I locate the next one and take him out in the wide open. Because I'm expecting the next few to take action from that death. About three come at me at once. I smirk and wipe my knife clean on the dead vampire. "Well?" They come at me and I sigh, ducking expertly and nicking each of them with my blade.

This weakens them and I notice that there's a crowd just watching. Those are the ones who are used to me taking out the weak and careless at bashes regularly. The three I'm fighting are slowing up and I smirk. I get out my other two knives and get all three in a split second. The blow to the heart paralyzes them and allows me a few extra seconds to destroy the heart of each easily. I dust my hands on my slacks and then glance around. Nikolas starts clapping and hands me a white rag to clean my knives with. I smile and take the rag. I clean my knives and sheathe them. I head to the kitchen and Nikolas follows me. I drop the rag into the trash and smile when Nikolas hugs me from behind.

"Good job."

"Thanks. But…you know that if I have to, I might…"

"I know. Don't think about it. I know I don't." I glance at a clock and sigh.

"I need to get going." Nikolas releases me and I turn around, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Maria. I love you." I nod.

"I know. I love you too." I get on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"You're going to your new school tomorrow?" I nod.

"I told you which one."

"There are a couple of vampires at that school. But they're not a threat."

"They don't kill? Well, if they don't pose a threat, I won't worry about them."

"You should warn your sister." I shake my head.

"She'll know, and be able to ignore them just as easily." Nikolas nods and I back up. "I have to leave."

"Wait. The date for the next bash." Nikolas hands me a card and I hurry out of the house and get into my car.


	3. Twins

**Mirror, Shattered 2- Twins?**

Ugh, seven thirty in the morning is way too early to start classes. Sarah and I walk into the history class and hand our slips to the teacher.

"Sarah and Maria Green?" The teacher confirms while turning over our slips. Mr. Smith…a balding, tired looking man who looked out of place in a high school, wearing crisp slacks and shirt. He turns towards the class. "Take a seat…there's one open right next to Robert…and Nissa."

"Actually, someone's sitting there."

"There's a seat here." Both Sarah and I look at the speaker. Nikolas? No. His hair is too short for it to be Nikolas. I scan the room for the girl named Nissa and locate an empty seat beside a girl with dark, almost black hair, pale skin, and black eyes. A vampire. I walk over to that seat and sit there. Sarah sits beside the boy who looks like Nikolas.

"I'm Nissa Ravena."

"Maria Green." I examine her features. She looks like she could be related to Nikolas. Or that boy. I glance that way.

"That's my brother, Christopher." He waves slightly and she waves back. The teacher says something and I notice that no one is actually paying attention to the class. There's someone working on an English assignment, another doing Spanish, and yet another is sleeping. "Did you and your sister just move in?" I nod.

"My mother got a new job teaching in the next town." She spots something on my arm.

"Do you have a tattoo?" I scramble to cover the scar with my jacket and shake my head.

"No." The teacher starts a lecture on the Civil War and I decide to strike up a conversation with Nissa, since she appears to know all of this as well. "The Civil War is an interesting period, isn't it?"

"Yes. One of my favorite time periods to study." That's one thing we have in common. And something she has in common with Nikolas.

"Really? Were you and your family aligned with the north or south?"

"South. Wait, what?" I smile and pull my sleeve up slightly. "Oh. You know Nikolas." I nod once.

"Are you two related?" She nods slightly and I lower my sleeve.

"What's your real last name?"

"Vida. Don't let on to my sister that you know though." She nods and looks towards the front of the room. I look that way as well and we pretend to listen to the lecture.

"What class do you have next?" I pull out my schedule and sigh.

"Biology."

"Oh. Christopher and I both have that class next. Do you want to walk with us?" I nod and pick up my backpack. Nissa and I stop at the door to wait for Christopher and he walks out with Sarah, carrying her bag. I stifle a giggle and we head to class. During Biology, I sit with both Nissa and Christopher.

"So. Christopher." I test the name in my mouth. It's strange saying that when he looks so much like Nikolas.

"What?" I sigh.

"I'll cut to the chase. I hate beating around the bush. Are you related to Nikolas?" He stiffens and stares at me. He probably noticed how my voice easily wrapped around the name. "How so?"

"We're brothers."

"Twins?" He nods.

"How could you tell?" I shrug.

"Have you heard the name Maria Vida?"

"Let's see, if I'm not mistaken, she's known for having been attacked by Nikolas and managing to get his mark and not a drop of her blood entering his system." I nod.

"You're looking at her."

"Ah. So you recognized me." I nod once. My next class, orchestra, is only with Christopher. Nissa has sculpture. I sigh and fetch a violin.

"Do you already play?" I nod and join the rest of the class in tuning my instrument.

On the way to lunch, Christopher walks with me.

"When did you meet Nikolas?" I shrug and turn to go to my locker.

"About two years ago, I suppose." Christopher raises an eyebrow, recognizing the reminiscing tone to my voice.

"And how often do you see him since then?" I shrug, trying to think of either an excuse or another topic to talk about. I open my locker and gasp when I remember that I stuck the invitation that Nikolas gave me last night on the door. "So you run with that circuit?"

"You recognize the handwriting?"

"Of course. I assume that it's to be hosted by Nikolas." I nod once and Christopher sighs. "You're with him aren't you?" I finish getting what I need from my locker and shut it before turning to face Christopher.

"Define that question and I might answer."

"You just answered me." I sigh and start for the cafeteria.

"Where are we sitting?"

"Right here." Christopher sits at a table and I sit beside him, assuming that Nissa would normally sit across from him. "Why are you hanging with Nikolas? He could kill you at any time." I frown and glare at him.

"Nikolas would never hurt me willingly. And don't talk about this around my sister or so help me, Christopher..."

"Don't make threats when you probably won't follow through." I sigh.

"But still. And she's assuming that you and Nissa can't tell what we are. If she were to realize that I outright told you..."

"I understand. You'll be in serious trouble. She won't randomly pull a knife on either of us will she?" I shake my head.

"She won't hurt you unless you kill or you hurt me." He nods and we spot Nissa and Sarah coming this way.

"Sarah, sit down. How was sculpture?"

"More interesting than Mr. Smith's history lecture." My sister hesitates and takes a seat reluctantly. I'm not hungry, so I pull out my sketchbook and a pencil. I start sketching and barely listen to the conversation going on.

"Sarah, Maria?" I replay the conversation.

"Yeah, sure. Wait, no. We can't." I sigh at Sarah's response, but I know it's true.

"Why not?"

"If you're worried about getting a costume, I'm sure we could find something for you, and they sell the tickets at the door."

"No, it's not that. It's just..."

"We've got family coming over that weekend, and our mother would never let us go."

"Shame. Nice family or wish-you-could-lose-them family?"

"Some nice, some barely tolerable." Sarah answers before I get a chance. Probably because she knows that I get along best with the Smokes and peace-lovers. But even the peacemakers would never associate with me again if they knew that I have a vampire lover. "I've got to go." Sarah stands and picks up her bag.

"See you later."

"Yeah...maybe."

I have the rest of my classes with Nissa, and procure an invitation to her house if I ever am in the neighborhood. I leave the school with Sarah and she glares at me.

"What?"

"What are you doing? You know the laws..." I sigh.

"Yea, and?"

"How can you stand it? Socializing with leeches without so much as looking like you're debating with yourself."

"Sarah, my attitude doesn't allow for that."


	4. Conversations

**Mirror, Shattered 3- Conversations**

I park my car in front of the house and glance around. No one to see. I get out of my car and go into the house. Nikolas takes my jacket and then my hand. We go into the dining room and Nikolas pulls out a chair for me. I sit down and Nikolas sits across the table from me. A young lady comes out carrying a tray of food for us and sets the table.

"Nikolas?"

"What?"

"You never told me that you have siblings." Nikolas sighs and starts to eat. I start as well.

"Sorry. I didn't think you'd meet them."

"When you warned me last night about the vampires, you could have explained why you were warning me!"

"I'm really sorry. I knew you needed to get home." I sigh.

"I know. But still. You could have at least warned me that Christopher is your twin brother. I nearly messed everything up when I saw him."

"Because we look the same." I nod. "I wasn't thinking about that."

"It's okay. I was only surprised, is all. This dinner is delicious."

"Only the finest for you. What time will you be leaving tonight?"

"I need to get some hunting in tonight. I'm not expected home until at least four."

"So about midnight?" I nod.

"About." Nikolas smiles slightly and we finish the meal in silence. After the table is cleared, Nikolas lifts me out of my chair and kisses me. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck while he carries me out of the dining room and upstairs to a room.

"May I?" I nod and Nikolas sets me down. I touch the top button of my top. Nikolas touches my hand and pulls it up over my head, at the same time he kisses me. I lift my free hand up and touch Nikolas' wrist softly. I tilt my head back and feel him work my buttons open. He kisses my chin and works his way down, releasing my arms. I gasp at a sharp pain, leaning back instinctively. My skin is tingling from so much contact with Nikolas, but I've been desensitized to that, so it doesn't bother me. *lemon*

"Okay, time for the hunt." I start to dress and walk to the door. Nikolas follows me to the door and hands me my jacket. I slip it on and kiss Nikolas on the cheek. "I probably won't be able to see you until the bash next week."

"I understand. Be careful on your hunt." I nod and leave the house.

"Are you okay, Sarah?"

"I'm not used to being out of action. Why are you being so reckless? Befriending those things." I sigh.

"Don't be like that, Sarah. Sometimes, it's best to have your prey trust you. It causes them to hesitate and leave openings."

"Says the one who nearly lost her life when she encountered Nikolas through recklessness." I blush at that.

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?"

"Of course not. You're lucky that you survived and have made so many kills since. Otherwise you'd have been a famous failure." I shrug.

"Life happens." What no one knows is that the encounter I had with Nikolas was planned because I had met him at a bash the day before and he invited me to his home. I hadn't realized who he was and thought that I could make a decent kill because he was strong. But I ended up falling in love with him that night and had willingly taken his mark the next night. They say that vampires are fickle creatures and don't really love anyone, but I believe that that isn't true. If only because I'm secretly more powerful than even my mother. But I'm always risking being discovered and disowned. If I were to be discovered, I'd have to run before the trial that would make me end up disowned and my powers sealed. I'd have to run and hide for the rest of my life. We split up at a corner to go to our lockers and I open mine. I put my heavy coat in the locker and grab my history and biology books.

"Good morning."

"Morning Nissa. How was your night?"

"Interesting. You?"

"Fun. I had a late dinner with a friend and then went about my business." Nissa nods slowly and waits for me to finish grabbing my bag. I notice her staring at my invitation.

"Who gave you that?"

"A contact I have in that circuit."

"Anyone in particular you're after there?" I shrug.

"It'd be nice if I could catch one of them off guard, but the only ones that do that are the stupid and weak ones. And in case you're wondering, I'm not after Nikolas." I could never hurt him. I shut my locker and start walking to the history classroom. Once the bell rings, Mr. Smith splits the class into small groups and I smile at being grouped with Nissa and Christopher. I'm already used to seeing him. Because I can tell the difference between the two brothers. Nikolas has a natural anger to his features, while Christopher appears more gentle and open.

Biology is quiet, and simple. I end up sketching the entire time. Christopher is writing a poem, and Nissa is drawing a little picture in the corner of a page. Looks like Kaleo. I've encountered him a few times at Nikolas' bashes. The sketch on my paper ends up being an image of Nikolas. His white button down shirt partially open, revealing his perfectly sculpted chest. His lips curved into the sweet smile that always plays there when he's with me. Before the bell rings, I close my sketchbook and put it away, hoping that neither of my vampire companions saw the picture I drew.

As far as they're concerned, they should think that the only reason I haven't killed Nikolas yet would be because I've lacked opportunity. Though that would be false, as I've had plenty of opportunities to kill him, I just am unable to. Considering I shudder at the thought of harming Nikolas or even his siblings. And Sarah shudders with revulsion at my carelessness. I brazenly go into bashes and stay in the same place for the entire Devil's Hour before moving outside to take out several who were being careless. I average close to ten kills a night, and still spend the majority of my 'hunting' time with Nikolas. I think that's pretty good. But it's really sad at the same time. That I have to make up for time spent with Nikolas by killing others of his kind. I hate it, I feel like I'm living a double life. Christopher doesn't talk to me at all until after lunch, at my locker.

"Is your sister offended?" I shrug.

"She's…Sarah. She's very against breaking the laws. And part of that is 'unnecessary association with the quarry'. Those are my mother's words, not mine. I quite honestly find Vampiric Company enjoyable, more so than those of my own. And Adia…she's even worse. She condones it with me because I end up…"

"Killing more." I nod.

"I don't mean any offence. It's my job to take care of the careless, and murderous. It's just the way of things."

"But you said that you wouldn't hunt Nikolas." I nod.

"Perhaps I can come by your house tonight? My work hours are from ten until four."

"We'll be expecting you then."

"Don't you worry, sneaking around like that?" I shrug.

"It doesn't bother me. If I didn't sneak around to do my work my way, I'd be disowned and useless as a human." I close my locker door and face my two friends. "You can be rest assured; my weapons will remain in my car unless you intend to have a dangerous bash tonight. Otherwise, I apologize for entering armed." They nod and Nissa and I head to our class.


	5. Informative Evening

**Mirror, Shattered 4- Informative Evening**

"Maria, Adia warned me earlier that if they hurt me, indirectly…"

"I know. You don't think I wasn't listening in? Don't worry Sarah. You won't get hurt over this. I'll make sure of that." I glance at the clock and grab my bag of gear. "I'm heading out for the night. Sleep well." Sarah nods and I leave the house. Okay, the bash is tomorrow night, so I have time tonight to do some other things. I told Nikolas that I might not be able to see him until the bash so he won't worry about me too much. I drive to the address that Nissa gave me and pause before getting out of the car. I probe the house, just in case, with my magic and nod when I verify that it's only Nissa and Christopher there. I hide my weapons under the seat after glancing around and probing the area with magic to make sure there aren't any observers that would recognize me as a hunter disarming herself before going into a vampire's lair. I get out of the car and cross the street to the house. Christopher opens the door for me and takes my jacket. He stares at the mark on my arm and shoulder and I sigh.

"When did you get that?"

"Two years ago, when I first met Nikolas. You quoted the story back to me in Biology the other day."

"Do you often go out hunting with the intention of flaunting that?" I nod.

"It catches most off guard. Especially stronger guys. They like to challenge Nikolas for a pretty girl. It's rather funny when he offers to let them fight me. None of them have won yet. And none of them have managed to injure me even the slightest."

"Really? Are you really that strong of a witch?" I shrug.

"My own mother hasn't been able to beat me, or injure me for that matter, in a training battle. And she's well known as the strongest witch in the Vida line."

"You're unarmed? I thought that a witch never goes anywhere unarmed." I smirk.

"Do you really want to test me, Christopher? There are two reasons I haven't already mentally prepared myself for an eventual fight against you. One, you're obviously Nikolas' brother and I would never harm him or his family. And two, you obviously haven't killed in at least a century, and I doubt that you intend to ever again. I'm not stupid, and I can tell a lot more from an aura than my sister. All she knows is that you don't kill. Which is really sad in my mind."

"But you have experience hanging around people like Kaleo and possibly even Kendra herself. So naturally, you've become able to read an aura for more than the initial read." I nod.

"Naturally. And I have met Kendra. She's actually a rather amiable woman, especially when she caught sight of my sketchbook."

"So anyways. Back to the conversation at hand. How long are you able to stay, or do you have prior engagements?" I laugh slightly.

"I'll stay no later than midnight."

"Then. Why do you break the laws? Since it can be fatal in your occupation for hesitation."

"Ah, fatal for either side, depending on the hesitator. Whichever side hesitates is immediately on the lower rung. And I've conditioned myself to not get attached while appearing that I am. I'm slowly getting to the point where Kendra herself is fool enough to slightly drop her guard around me."

"Ah, so because you don't really get attached, you don't hesitate and it's your target that hesitates for that fatal instant." I nod.

"Precisely. So, may I ask? Who started the chain of vampirism in your family?" Nissa sighs and starts to relay a story to me.

"It's midnight, and I'm finished." I nod slowly, replaying the story quickly in my head. That only takes about an instant.

"One more question. Are you two involved with SingleEarth?" Both shake their heads, as I expected. "I figured."

"You're sure you can't go to the dance Saturday?" I nod.

"Saturday is Samhain. My mother would have a fit if I missed, even if it's only early evening and I was there at the right time. Preparations, you know." I stand and stretch methodically, to ensure true flexibility. I start for the door.

"Then are you expected somewhere tomorrow night?" I nod.

"Nikolas is hosting a bash tomorrow night. I've already made arrangements with him and he's expecting me." I grab my jacket and slip it on before leaving the house. I head out to my car and search for a quarry. I find a guy in an alley, about to attack a young woman who thinks that she's about to get mugged. I park my car and arm myself quickly. Once I'm armed, I get out of my car and leave it idling at the curb. I send out a burst of power to knock the woman out and then attack the vampire from behind. I destroy his heart and drag the body to the nearby dumpster. With a burst of elemental power, I torch the body beyond recognition and stop the fire before it causes a scene. I clean my knife with a black rag from my back pocket and sheathe the knife before going back to my car and moving on.

I park in the driveway of my house and turn off the car before getting out and going inside. Sounds like Sarah's already asleep. I slip up to my room and get ready to take a shower before going to bed.

"_Father!" Sarah! I run outside and gasp at the body in front of the house. Sarah freaks out and starts to hit the windows. I cover my mouth in shock, staring at my father's corpse on the front porch. I feel nauseas…I run into the house and to the bathroom, getting my face over the toilet in time to puke violently. I rinse out my mouth and go to my room. I'm definitely not going back out there._


	6. The Beginning

**Mirror, Shattered 5- The Beginning**

"_Welcome." I enter the house and conceal a smirk when Kaleo walks over._

"_Maria, so glad you could make it. Come with me, I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine." I take Kaleo's hand and walk with him to another room._

"_Don't forget, Kaleo. I'm leaving before Midnight. I have fish to fry."_

"_Naturally. But you'll want to meet this friend." I shrug and notice a vampire walking over; long black hair pulled back, pale skin, his black eyes showing a hint of ancient grief. I wonder who he is, and how old he is. "Nikolas, this is Maria. Maria, this is Nikolas." I nearly swallow convulsively. Nikolas. The most infamous of Vampires. And I'm within an arm's reach of him. So close to having a killing strike! Adia would give her right arm and half her magic for this chance! If it didn't mean pretending to be friends with one as bad as Kaleo. I extend my free hand to Nikolas and he takes it, lifting my hand up to kiss the back of my hand._

"_A pleasure." I nod, blushing slightly. No men now kiss hands like that. It's always either on the lips or not at all._

"_The pleasure's all mine. Kaleo, you didn't tell me that Nikolas was in your circuit."_

"_I'm not. I was invited casually." I glance at the clock. "You have a prior engagement?" I nod slightly._

"_My parents are expecting me home by midnight." Kaleo chuckles and I glare at him. "Anyways."_

"_Oh, you have some time before you have to leave. Can you give her up for a little while Kaleo?"_

"_Of course." Kaleo lets go of my hand and leaves the room. I smile slightly._

"_I really don't like pretending to be human."_

"_Oh, I know that you're a hunter. I'm surprised that you're friends with Kaleo then, why?"_

"_I'm the type that likes breaking the rules."_

"_So you're the bad girl of the line."_

"_I'm glad you could make it tonight. Though I'm surprised that you'd come at all."_

"_Like you said, I'm the bad girl of the line." With a chance at killing one of the most well known vampires in history. If I play my cards right, I can kill him tonight and go home with honors beyond my years._

"_Come with me. Are you hungry?" without giving me a chance to answer, he leads me to a dining room and pulls out a chair for me. I sit down and he sits across from me. Very polite, despite being a murderous leech. When a girl brings out food, I don't eat._

"_I'm sorry. I ate earlier. With my family."_

"_I see. Then, shall we talk?"_

"_About?"_

"_You, maybe. I'm rather curious about you." I smirk._

"_If you're looking for me to reveal secrets about my family, you can keep hoping."_

"_Oh, nothing like that. It's a rare thing for me to see a hunter without her immediately going for her knife." I shrug._

"_I prefer to make friends before I grab my knife."_

"_To catch us off guard? That won't happen with me." I smirk._

"_We'll see how well that works out for you." He stands up and draws a knife from his pocket. On instinct, I go for my own. It doesn't take him very long to get me pinned to the wall, my free hand above my head and his knife at my throat. In my defense, I have my knife positioned directly over his heart. "It would only take a second for me to kill you like this, and you're not stupid enough to spill so much blood. Especially on this white floor. You don't strike me as the type to enjoy blood stains on the carpet." He smirks and lowers his blade. He pockets it and grabs my wrist. I tighten my grip on my knife and he squeezes my wrist, forcing me to drop the blade._

"_You're right, but I don't plan to kill you. Not tonight anyways." I swallow and relax. He raises an eyebrow._

"_Well, get it over with. I have other things to do tonight." He smirks and turns me around, pulling both of my hands over my head. I hear him pull out his knife again and brace myself for him to start with his mark. He presses the knife against my skin and I brace myself as he starts cutting me. My muscle twitches as the blade cuts through, forming the first line of the N. I try not to let it show that I'm enjoying this. I actually enjoy pain, for some reason. "Either your control is really good, or are you a secret Masochist?"_

"_Is this a ritual thing, or are you just a sadist?" he gets to the S and the tail becomes a jagged underline._

"_Both. You can ask me to stop any time now." I smirk._

"_In answer to your question a second ago, the answer is both."_

"_Ah. Does anyone else know this?" I sigh._

"_No. otherwise it wouldn't be a secret. That was a stupid question." I feel a line of moisture on my skin as he works on the rose petals. "You know, I don't care if you lick that away. It's really bugging me."_

"_And how do I know that once I stop cutting to do that, you won't free yourself and stab me?" I smirk._

"_I'm enjoying this. I wouldn't. Though I hope that your knife is clean. It would be more trouble than it's worth if this gets infected."_

"_You don't seem bothered by the fact that you'll be known as mine from now on." I resist shrugging._

"_Because I'm not. Free ticket into bashes if I'm not invited." He nearly finishes the ivy and I wait for him to lower his knife. When he does, he also drops my hands and I examine the cuts. There's actually not much blood. I sigh and closely examine the cuts around my wrist._

"_Speaking of bashes. There's one that I'm hosting in two nights. There's a card by the door with your jacket." I nod once._

"_Okay. So I have to go and get this healed up so that my muscles aren't damaged." I put my hand over my wrist, applying pressure so it doesn't bleed, and head to the door. I grab my jacket and stuff the invitation card in my pocket. "Oh, and expect to see me at that bash." I go out to my car and wrap my arm up in a bandage before getting out my phone and dialing the number for Caryn Smoke._

"_Hello?"_

"_Caryn. It's Maria. Are you in the area?"_

"_Which area? Where are you?"_

"_The same place I was last time I needed your help."_

"_Do you need a healer?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What happened?" I sigh._

"_I had a bad night."_

"_I'm not close enough to get there." I sigh. I can get to the SingleEarth quick enough, but I don't really want to explain to anyone who I don't trust._

"_I'll figure out how to handle this. Thanks Caryn."_

"_I'm really sorry." I hang up the phone and concentrate my power, trying to focus on healing. I've done it once before, but I'm not sure if I can do it again. Someone knocks on my window and I jump slightly, hypersensitive because of the injury and blood loss. I roll the window down._

"_Do you need to stay a while? At least let me bandage your arm properly." I roll the window up and get out of the car. I know that I've lost some blood because I'm slightly off balance._

"_It's a good thing it's only me and my sister at home for the next few days. I won't be missed much."_

"_You intend to stay all day?" I nod._

"_Without a trustworthy healer in the vicinity, I have to rest all day tomorrow anyways. But I'm warning you…"_

"_If I were to bite you, it wouldn't be somewhere that would be visible." I blush at that and hurry towards the house. Nikolas follows me in._


	7. Sneaky

**Mirror, Shattered 6- Sneaky**

"How are you faring at school?" I shrug.

"It's interesting. I had a very interesting evening last night. I went over to Nissa and Christopher's house."

"Ah. So I suppose they told you what happened?" I nod.

"Yes. So, when are your guests to be arriving?"

"In about five minutes. I suppose your mother isn't in town right now, since you're early." I nod once.

"She's gone until Samhain. And my older sister is gone as well."

"I see. Well, there are people arriving. When are you leaving?"

"The usual time. Just after the Hour."

"Shall we?" Nikolas and I leave the party and go up to his room. After we finish my little donor session, I head downstairs and get my jacket. I leave the house and go hunting.

"Christopher and Nissa aren't in SingleEarth." I nod.

"I know that. I hang out with them more remember?"

"I know. And it worries me. It's bad enough that you're friends with some of the most dangerous leeches out there, but you don't hide it!" I scoff.

"I do too hide it. You just know me too well. Adia doesn't even know about my friendships."

"That's because you're careful about it, I suppose. But still. Oh, I'm going to the Halloween dance tomorrow night." I sigh.

"I figured that. Are you going to end your friendship with Christopher and Nissa then? Since you're afraid of breaking the rules."

"Your only safety is that you're known to be stronger than Dominique. For some reason." I shrug. Since I don't even know why, or how, I'm stronger than Dominique. "Are you planning to go to the dance?" I shake my head.

"No. I have a prior engagement an hour beforehand."

"One of your leech friends?" I nod once.

"Kendra herself. To be exact. She's asked me to drop by a Halloween bash before I go to the ceremony. I might even pick off a few of the weaker guys." I head out the door and get in my car before Sarah can try to talk to me anymore about breaking the rules. The only thing that would put me at risk if Dominique found out about it would be my relationship with Nikolas. Considering it's common knowledge that the reason I'm able to pick off the more powerful vampires is that I befriend them and catch them off guard when they finally relax around me. Kendra and Kaleo have been stubborn, but I'm getting close to the killing strike.

A sudden pain in my stomach nearly causes me to swerve, if I didn't have enough control over my reflexes. Strange, it's not that time of the month, and even then I don't cramp. I'm not hungry. It could be a reaction to the light blood bond between me and Nikolas. That's probably it. A reaction to that. I sigh and get to the school.

"Maria! So glad you could make it. What time are you expected home?" I hug Kendra lightly and hang my jacket on a hook.

"I'm not supposed to be hunting tonight, so I need to be back home early. Meaning I can't stay past ten."

"That stinks." Nikolas? I turn and hug him tightly. "I'm surprised you came." I laugh slightly.

"I hate to miss a decent party."

I glance at the clock absently and sigh.

"What?"

"It's time for me to leave." Nikolas looks at the clock and backs away from me. I pick up my dress and undergarments and start getting dressed. I hug Nikolas tightly before leaving the room.

"Maria! Wait. When are you coming by?"

"Probably Monday night. And since Dominique is going away on another job tomorrow night for a couple of days, I can probably stay the day."

"And skip school? Never mind. We'll talk about it Monday." I nod and hurry out of the house. I get in my car and hurry home.

"Where have you been?! And where's your sister?" I sigh.

"I've been working on one of my projects. And I don't know where Sarah is." Before Dominique can protest, I go into the house and get ready for the ceremony.

"Nissa. Where's Christopher?"

"You haven't seen him?" I shake my head. "He's been with Nikolas."

"Since when? I was at his house on Halloween."

"After ten. He hasn't been home since Saturday night."

"I haven't been over there since Saturday night. Why's he been over there?" Nissa glances toward Sarah.

"He feels betrayed. Even though he already knew that she was a hunter. I guess he assumed that she was more like you."

"Sarah and I are about as different from each other as Nikolas and Christopher are."

"I figured as much." Classes pass by quickly and slightly lonely. After school, I head home to pack a small bag to last me. "Adia, I'm going to be gone until Wednesday."

"Project?" I nod at Adianna and she smiles. "Be careful. Don't get hurt." I nod again and leave the house, heading immediately to Nikolas' house. I park in the drive and head to the front door. One of the blood-bonded human girls opens the door and I take my jacket off.

"Welcome back." I walk over to Nikolas and hug him.

"It's good to be back." I glance up the stairs and sigh. "Hello, Christopher. Are you okay?" He nods once, though he looks tired and nearly distraught. "I warned you that she's the type to strictly keep the rules."

"I know." Nikolas claims my attention again.

"Are you hungry?" I nod.

"Yes, I'll be a second." I step towards the stairs. "Christopher. Nissa is worried about you." Before he can respond, I head to the dining room and then smile when I can no longer sense Christopher in the house.

"Guilt trips aren't nice."

"Nikolas, you know how he is, better than anyone else."

"True." We sit at the table and eat in silence. "Are you intending to skip school tomorrow?" I nod.

"I've got a change of clothes."

"And what did you tell your sisters?" I shrug.

"Project."

"Oh, so I'm a project now?" I get up and walk around the table to sit in his lap.

"No. But that's how they classify my actions so as to explain away my constantly appearing to be friends with vampires."

"Ah. And how many of your projects are close to fruition?" I smile.

"Surprisingly, both Kendra and Kaleo." In an easy motion, Nikolas stands and cradles me in his arms.

"I see. Well, shall we take a break from the stress of hunting and being hunted for a while?" I laugh slightly.

"What did you have in mind?"


	8. Sarah

**Mirror, Shattered 7- Sarah**

*Sarah's POV*

Ten-thirty in the morning is not the best time to break into a house. But still. I conceal myself with magic so that any passerby would see me as a figment of their imagination or leaves in the wind. I stop short when I recognize the car in the driveway. Maria? Is this her latest project? I shake that off and size up the house. Three, maybe four--if there's a basement--, stories, there's a room on the top floor with a bay window. I can't see in because of the white drapes.

I check my knives, swing quietly onto the porch, and stiffen at the sound of laughter. Two girls round the corner and I knock them out with a burst of power. I take a deep breath and go around the unconscious girls and into the house. Instantly, I feel color blind. Black and white…I'm in the right place. The living room floor is plush black carpet and the walls are white with abstract black spatters. My head is spinning at the lack of color. The furniture is a combination of black and white. As I walk through, I nearly stumble and knock over a vase of white roses; the green stems are the only color in this room.

I head upstairs satisfied that the first floor is empty. The second floor has one human, sleeping behind a door. Other than that one human and the twin aura I sense from the third floor, the house is empty. I recognize Maria's aura easily and assume that the vampire is Nikolas. How can she stand to be so close to such a feared leech? I'm fairly sure that the leech is in the room with the bay window. If he's sleeping, then I'll have the upper hand, but he's probably able to sense me just as easily as I him.

I open the door that leads to the room that must be Nikolas' and stare at the art all around the room. I recognize the figures in the pictures, professionally charcoaled paintings of Kaleo, Kendra, other high-society vampires…worse, Nissa and Christopher, and the worst of all, a portrait of Maria, nude. I sense someone behind me and turn.

Christopher? He's dressed entirely in black--black boots, black jeans, and a black t-shirt. His hair is much longer than it was the last time I saw him, the ebony waves tied back. He looks exactly the same except for the hair, but something is very _wrong_. His expression is dark and angry, as opposed to the open, smiling one I've grown so fond of. The wrongness doesn't register in my mind until he's got me pinned to the wall, the breath knocked out of me, his dark, strong aura sweeping over me like ice. This must be the brother.

"Nikolas? What are you doing? Oh! Sarah! Nikolas! Let her go! Now!" I stare around Nikolas at Maria, wrapped in a sheet and obviously naked otherwise. How disgraceful. Either she's posing for another nude portrait or she's sleeping with the leech. I concentrate to gather power for an attack. His free hand comes out of nowhere and slaps me silly.

"Don't try it Sarah."

"Nikolas!"

"Maria, get dressed. And stay out of this."

"But…fine. But you'd better not do any major damage, Nikolas." She's just going to leave me? Over her leech friend. And there she goes. My sister leaves the hall, returning to a room across the hall and shutting the door behind her.

"So, you're Maria's sister. I wasn't expecting the two of you to look so alike."

"Making sure the introductions and formalities are taken care of before we fight?"

"I'll admit I'm flattered to have such a prestigious hunter track me down."

"Did you say that to Maria before you messed with her head?"

"Considering Kaleo introduced me to her personally, she didn't track me down. And she's here of her own choice and planning. And I frankly have no idea how to deal with you, considering I can't hurt any of Maria's family."

"And why is that?"

"Sarah. Keep your questions to yourself for now. And stop trying to gather power. He'll just hit you again. I'm going to get breakfast." Maria sighs and leaves the hall, heading downstairs. So I can't even trust my own sister to help me in the lair of her friends. Figures.

*Maria's POV*

I sit at the table and wait silently, not hungry. How am I going to explain this to Sarah? She caught me by surprise, or I would have been dressed. And the only reason I was caught off guard was because I'm still groggy from last night. Losing blood is a tasking thing. And so is strengthening a weak blood bond. I'm surprised that Sarah didn't notice the blood bond. Since the renewal is fresh. But still. I'm surprised that my body isn't trying to destroy the vampire blood in my system. I lay my head on the table and wait for either Sarah or Nikolas to come down.

One of the humans in the house comes down and stares at me.

"Miss Maria."

"You might want to leave for the day. And wake up the girls by the door." The girl leaves and I wait silently. Nikolas appears behind me. "I didn't know that she was planning to come here."

"Don't worry about it. Do you want to come with me or leave?" I stand and take Nikolas' hand.

"With the bond fresh still, I can't go home. Not yet. And I don't want to. What did you do to Sarah?" He shakes his head and hugs me. In an instant, we're in what looks like a dark alley in a moonlit city. "Where are we?"

"Hong Kong. Don't worry. We'll be back home by the time you're expected home." I nod slowly. "And I didn't do any more to Sarah than to you in our first fight." I raise an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"How does everyone know that you fought me and I got away?" I laugh slightly.

"It's not funny but still. Nikolas…she'll probably tell Dominique about us." He stiffens and I hug him tightly.

"Then I'll hide you and come for you. I won't let her do anything to you."

"She'd look for me. And if I disappear now, then they'll know something is up. If Sarah doesn't say anything, then we'll be fine." I think of something. "Isn't Kaleo hosting a bash at 129 Ash tomorrow night?" Nikolas nods. "Invite Sarah, I can put it in her locker and then ask her if she said anything at the bash."

"If she comes, she'll try to kill me." I nod.

"I know. But I won't let her."

"No. I won't let you fight your sister." I shake my head.

"You promised that you wouldn't harm my family more than minor cuts. If I don't do anything, she'll really kill you."

"But if you fight her, one of you could die." I smile.

"It's common knowledge that I'm stronger than Dominique, even though it's not officially known. If I step in the way, she won't fight me."

"You can't know that."

"I'm still a witch. I'm not a vampire yet and so she can't harm me. If any other witches see, they'll assume that you're my latest project. So if Sarah were to fight me, she'd be tried for treason in attacking a family member."

"Still. If she did fight you, then it would get messy. Because I know of several people that would defend you besides me." I sigh.

"You have a point. But I can't just run away without knowing if Sarah even said anything. She was standing in the door to the art room. She probably saw the portrait of me and could have assumed that…"

"In the middle of the day? And when we came out of the same room."

"But you were fully clothed. If…" Nikolas puts a finger over my mouth and I stop talking.

"Stop. You're making a big deal out of it. I'll invite her to the bash and find out if she said anything. But just in case, call and let your family know that you'll be gone for an extra day. I don't want you to go home until we know for sure if it's safe." I nod.

"I can handle that."


	9. Bash Crash

**Mirror, Shattered 8- Bash Crash**

"Kaleo, can you let Sarah in please?" I stand at the base of the stairs and Kaleo nods.

"You look nice tonight, Maria." I roll my eyes.

"Don't act like you haven't seen me this evening." I walk towards the parlor, my skirt rustling around my ankles. I sit on a couch and wait.

"Sarah Vida, so nice to see you again. Nikolas and Maria told us to expect you. You can relax, take your jacket off, and make yourself at home. It's only eleven."

"I don't make myself at home in a place like this." I smirk and get up. I walk into the foyer and meet Nikolas.

"Sarah, so good to see you again. Welcome to my home, Sarah. Please, come away from the door. May I take your jacket?"

"You can drop the act, Nikolas." I laugh slightly.

"There is no act, Sarah. Acting, like lying, is an art I have never perfected. Come into my parlor."

"Said the spider to the fly." Nikolas takes Sarah's jacket and I wait for them to head to the parlor.

"I never kill until the hour, Sarah."

"Am I really supposed to believe that?"

"I never lie." After Nikolas hangs her jacket up, I lead them to the parlor. "What about you, Sarah? I do not kill until midnight. As it is, I have no intention, nor the permission, to kill you at all. Do you have any rules for yourself, or should we forget all manners and throw ourselves on the mercy of chaos?"

"You want me to wait until midnight to kill you?" I glance back.

"There'll be no killing period. Sarah, you're my sister, but I won't hesitate to stop you if you try to harm Nikolas."

"Maria, we discussed this earlier…" I glare at Nikolas and I notice a muscle in his neck twitch. A fear reaction. We get to the parlor and I sit lightly on the couch. "I'll leave you two to discuss things. Maria, you know where to find me." I nod and he leaves the room.

"So, how long have you been sleeping with the leech?"  
"Harsh words, Sarah. And I think you know the answer to that."

"Oh Goddess. Not since…?" I nod once and sigh when Kendra enters the room.

"I heard from Kaleo that your sister was here, Maria." I stand and embrace Kendra.

"Good evening, Kendra. Yes. This is my sister, Sarah Vida. Sarah, this is Kendra. I don't think you've met in person as of yet. Kendra, can we speak later? I'm having an important discussion in here."  
"Where is Nikolas?"

"Mingling. If you please."

"Naturally. Enjoy the bash, Sarah." Kendra leaves and I sit back down.

"Sit down Sarah, you're making me uncomfortable. Did you say anything to Dominique or Adianna?"

"Not yet. I was waiting to get the facts. Is that why he keeps saying that he can't kill me?" I nod.

"It's an unwritten rule that a vampire can't kill or harm a family member of their mate without their permission. Why are you keeping those bandages on?"

"Should I be proud of the failure it represents?" I laugh lightly.

"Sarah, it's better to keep that uncovered at a bash. You'd be surprised at how safe it will make you. Besides the fact that you're my sister. And everyone here and in several other circuits knows what I look like, and my position in vampire society. Because of how similar we look, you'd be safe because three of the strongest and most feared vampires would retaliate in my stead for any harm done to my family without my permission. The entire Vida line is safe from powerful vampires."

"Until Nikolas tires of you and kills you in your sleep! You're running a line too thin to be crossed!"

"And what about you? You hesitated because he looks just like Christopher. It's one thing to pretend to be friends with a vampire to get them to let their guard down and give you the chance to kill, but becoming true friends with them is different."

"That's beside the point! I broke off that friendship. I don't want them getting hurt."

"And do you really think that Nikolas and I would let them get hurt? I'd sooner get disowned than let Dominique hurt anyone in Nikolas' family. And if it was an attack, then it would be in self defense if any harm was done."

"Maria, I'm going to have to tell Dominique. I love you and I don't want you hurt, but I can't watch you do this." I stand.

"Sarah. It was my idea to invite you here. Simply because I wanted to talk to you. If you plan to tell Dominique, then this might be the last time I see you. Except perhaps at the opposite end of a fight."

"You don't mean…"

"If you tell Dominique, I know that I'd be disowned. And I can't stand to have my magic sealed. The only reason I'm not already a vampire is that Nikolas and I both understand that it's not the right time. Sarah…" I head to the hall. "You might want to mingle. And take those off." I leave the room and locate Nikolas. I grab his wrist. "Nikolas. We need to talk." He nods and we go into a room.

"What's wrong?"

"She hasn't said anything to Dominique yet, but she plans to. Probably in the morning."

"Do you want to leave?" I shake my head.

"Not yet. But…if I'm already…"

"No. You said yourself that that should only be a last resort if you get discovered and threatened." I grip his wrist.

"Nikolas. The first thing that Dominique will do will be to detain me and then track you down and kill you. And then she'd kill me. We've gotten beyond the point where she'd only disown me."

"What are you talking about?" I take a deep breath.

"Nikolas…I think…I might be…pregnant."

"What? How is that possible?" I shrug.

"I'm not sure. But I've seen almost all of the normal symptoms in the past few days. And I'm late. That's never a good sign." Nikolas hugs me tightly.

"We'll get through this. Do you mind if I speak with your sister?" I shake my head.

"Go ahead. I'll go find Kendra."

"Don't tell anyone, don't even think about it." I nod and Nikolas leaves the room. I leave as well and locate Kendra. After a little while, at about eleven forty, I sense Adianna in the house. Shit.

"Excuse me." I hurry to find Adianna.

"I asked this thing's brother, Christopher, and he told me you were here." Oh no. Adianna doesn't talk to vampires. If he had information she needed, she probably forced it from him. He had better still be alive. Obviously, Nikolas has the same thought because his expression changes and he steps forward. Adianna raises a knife and I get between them. "Maria? What are you doing here?"

"Project. Adia, if you don't leave peacefully now, I might have to intervene." She ignores me and attacks Nikolas, swinging around me. I immediately lift my skirt and draw a blade to block her. "Leave, Adia. I don't want to hurt you."

"Why are you protecting it?"

"_He_ is my friend. I'm not going to let you hurt him." Nikolas touches my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Maria." I shake my head.

"Adianna…what did you do to Christopher? I know that he wouldn't have said anything unless you hurt him." She smirks and I hold out a hand to stop Nikolas from attacking her. "Nikolas. Calm down before I turn this knife on you." He nods and backs off a bit. In a moment of rage, because I know she unknowingly broke a rule, I move my free hand to grab Adianna by the throat.

"Maria! What are you doing?" I'm not gripping her throat tight enough to do damage, but enough that she can't struggle enough to get free.

"Sarah, you should know why I'm pissed right now." Adianna looks confused. "Adianna, did you know that it's not a smart idea to harm the family member of a person's lover? That could get you killed by even your own sister." A look of realization crosses her face and I back up. I slide my knife into the sheathe and walk over to Nikolas, leaving Adianna stunned. I touch his hand. "Just don't kill her…unless you have to." I leave the room and go upstairs to the room acting as a bedroom in this house. I sense Nikolas disappear for a moment with Adianna and then he returns without her. I grab my cell phone and call Adianna.

"Are you insane?! Sleeping with a leech and saying it's a project…you know how Mother will react to that! You'll be disowned or worse!"

"Adia, where are you?"

"Just outside our house. If you know what's good for you, you'd run now. I'm going to tell Mother now." The line clicks and I shut the phone. I sense Christopher show up and wait for a while. I stand abruptly when I sense Sarah use a burst of power and then hear Christopher cry out in pain.


	10. Threats and a Girl Named Christine

**Mirror, Shattered 9- Threats and a Girl Named Christine**

I run downstairs and swing around the corner.

"Let me go, Nikolas. Call that girl back down and tell her to get my knives _now_, or I will drain every drop of power from your brother's body."

"You wouldn't." I freeze in the doorway and watch warily.

"He just licked blood off my hand. That gives me the motivation to cause some exceptional _pain_ if you do not give me what is mine and let me out of here." Nikolas steps forward and I step in front of him.

"Don't." We both wince as Christopher screams again.

"I can kill him in a second if you take another step toward me."

"Marguerite, get the knives." I give the command and touch Nikolas' shoulder. Marguerite leaves and comes back with the knives. With her hand still over Christopher's throat, she puts her knives back into place and stands, still holding Christopher.

"I am going to let him go, and you are going to leave me alone. Do we have a deal, Nikolas?"

"I will kill you the first chance I get."

"_Do we have a deal, Nikolas?_" I squeeze his shoulder, letting him know that I haven't given my permission yet.

"For tonight, I will let you leave safely."

"Agreed." Sarah lets Christopher go and he slumps to the ground. I hold Nikolas back. "He's going to die if he doesn't feed soon, Nikolas." With that, Sarah leaves the house and I let Nikolas go. He hurries to Christopher and draws him to his throat. After they part, I touch Christopher's shoulder.

"Are you okay, Christopher?" He nods once and I use my power to check him. "I'm sorry. If I'd come back down after Adianna left, then this wouldn't have happened. I could have stopped her."

"You would have just gotten hurt." I shake my head.

"I could tell. She felt horrible hurting you, Christopher. She's never had my gift."

"With your 'projects'?" I nod and turn to Nikolas, placing my hand over his throat, and the wound caused by Christopher. "What's our plan now?"

"Adianna plans to tell Dominique immediately."

"You shouldn't have said anything."

"If I hadn't, she would have gone through me to get to you."

"Then we run. Because your family will come after you." I nod once.

"It's either that, or we just stay out of the way. I can hide my aura perfectly well. They won't be able to find me." Nikolas nods slightly and I start for the hall. "I'll be upstairs."

"Should I find Sarah? Because I'm inclined to give you permission."

"Why?"

"Because Sarah would be the first to hunt me down. And besides, she knows the situation. She'll have both of us to contend with about her hurting Christopher."

"Be careful. Don't take chances." I nod and kiss Nikolas lightly before leaving the house and searching for Sarah. I find her and go to that place. A house I don't recognize, but a mind spell that I do recognize. Kaleo has a victim in that house. I locate Nissa and link to her mind.

'_Nissa. Can you come to this address?'_ I think the address.

'_Sure. Why?'_ I knock on the door and the woman who answers looks confused.

"Aren't you upstairs?"

"So my sister is here? I'm Maria Green. I think my sister is here."

"Oh, Sarah? Yes, she's upstairs talking to Kristin." I raise an eyebrow and sigh.

"Can I go up there?" The woman nods and shows me to the room. I knock on the door and the boy named Robert, from school, opens it. "Is Sarah in there?" _'I need you to help me with something. I'm not too good with mind things other than talking.'_ Robert nods slowly and I go into the room. "Sarah. Nikolas is calling for your blood." I shrug off my red sweater when the girl in the corner appears about to scream. I toss the sweater out of the room and her eyes rest on my arm, the ivy twining around my arm to be specific.

"Who are you? I know you from somewhere." I recognize her, only because her roots are showing. She died her hair black. I smile slightly.

"I'm Maria. We met at that one bash. I'm a close friend of Nikolas'." Sarah scoffs and I glare at her.

"Did he send you?" The hope is evident in her eyes and I nod once, reassuring her. She smiles brightly and I glance towards the door. Nissa is standing there. I nod her in and walk over to the girl.

"Kristin right?" She nods and I hold out my hand. She takes it and stands up. I glance at Nissa.

"God…" I shake my head slightly.

"It's Kaleo's doing."

"I can't fix that. You'll have to take her to Nikolas." I nod.

"I figured. Can you go ahead and take her to him? I need to talk with Sarah." She nods and I turn to Kristin. "Kristin, Nissa's going to take you to Nikolas. Don't forget to tell him what's going on. If he needs a better explanation, I'll get it out of Kaleo. We're overdue for an appointment, if you understand my meaning." Nissa nods and takes Kristin's hand. They vanish and Robert stutters.

"That…that…"

"Is something that they do. Sarah."

"What do you want? Unless you plan to turn yourself in. Dominique is calling for your blood you numskull!"

"And you're the one who broke laws by attacking the family of my mate!" She shudders at the term and I sigh. "We're both calling for your blood Sarah. You're lucky that I don't pull my knife on you right now."

"I did what I had to to survive the night."

"Really? Just because you feel a little threatened, you were safe! Until you hurt Christopher. If you hadn't done that, then I wouldn't have given Nikolas permission already."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Obviously." On instinct, Sarah draws a knife. I reach for mine and hold it with the blade towards me. "You don't want to start a fight with me, Sarah. You know who would come out alive in the end."

"Do you two just carry those things around?"

"This and two others. Sometimes more. It depends on whether the sheathes match my outfit." I roll my eyes.

"And how many do you have on your person right now, Sarah? Four besides the one in your hand. One in each boot, one on your back, and one hidden at your waist under your slacks?"

"And you? Probably five. Considering you're wearing sandals, I doubt that you're hiding knives there, unless those stilettos are real knives. Spring loaded in your glove, at your back, in your braid obviously, and then at your thighs, under that skirt." I smirk.

"And in the hem of the dress, naturally. And yes, the heels are real blades. Now that we've labeled each other's location of arms. Let's leave this. I'm not going to kill you in the home of humans, or with a human watching." I sheathe the knife and start for the door. "Oh." I toss a paper at Sarah and leave the house. I head back to Nikolas' and go inside.

"You're back. I was worried that you got into a fight with Sarah."

"I wouldn't have killed her there. It was an innocent's house and there was a witness. One who knows about vampires and witches, but doesn't know the laws. Where's Christine?"

"In one of the guest rooms resting."

"Are you able to break the blood bond?"

"It won't kill her if you kill Kaleo. No, I can't. It only kills when the person has been bonded for longer than their natural life." I nod slowly.

"I know where he is. And it's high time I take care of him."


	11. Blood Bond

**Mirror, Shattered 10- Blood Bond**

"Maria? Are you okay?" I flush the toilet and rinse out my mouth, to get the taste of vomit out of my mouth. I leave the bathroom and shut the door before looking at Nikolas.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." I hear my phone vibrate and pull it out of my pocket. "Hello?"

"Maria. I'm taking the invitation."

"Sarah? Why do you sound different?"

"I'm on trial tomorrow night."

"So Dominique bound your magic. Fine." I snap the phone shut and pocket it.

"That was rude." I shrug and cover my mouth at another wave of nausea. "Maria?" I shake my head and run back into the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet in time to puke. I rinse my mouth again and go into the hall. "Are you okay?" I nod.

"Really, I'm fine." We head downstairs and I touch Nikolas' shoulder. "What time did you invite Sarah to come?"

"Midnight. And I asked Christopher to come." I nod slowly.

"Nikolas...she's on trial."

"Meaning she's little more than human right now? I'll go easy on her. And besides. Christopher asked me not to kill her. He expects the same of you." I nod.

"I wouldn't kill a defenseless person. Even though she's not entirely defenseless. Besides, I doubt that she would hesitate to harm me even though I'm her sister."

"Will you stop pacing, Christopher? It's making me sick." Christopher continues pacing and I look up when Nikolas and Sarah enter the living room.

"Are you losing your resolve, Sarah?" Christopher stops pacing and watches them. "You've been near enough to kill me for a whole two minutes, and you haven't even drawn a knife."

"Is Christine okay?"

"Christine is fine. Even Kaleo is still alive. In fact, neither Maria nor I have made any noteworthy kill in the ten hours since Maria spoke with you last. Does that settle your curiosity?"

"Christopher, what are you doing here?"

"My brother asked me to come." Sarah looks at me.

"What? I live here."

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"What are you up to, Nikolas?"

"I invited you to my home. I can at least be a gracious host before you try to kill me."

"I'll have something." Christine comes out and Sarah stares at her. "Christine?"

"Yes. I never caught your name, though."

"Sarah." They shake hands and I sigh. I stand and get the tin of chocolates down. I can't eat them, it'll make me sick, but still.

"Chocolate?" Sarah shakes her head and Christine leaves.

"No, thank you." Once Christine is out of the room, Christopher turns to Nikolas.

"Nikolas, what do you want? Why am I here?"

"I wanted to give you a chance, Brother." Nikolas tosses a knife to Christopher, black with white inlay, the inverse of Nikolas' blade.

"A chance to do what?"

"To share this one with me." I sit on the couch and watch. This would be the point where Sarah would need to start fighting, when they start talking about feeding on her. But she doesn't move. I wonder why.

"You're going to blood bond her to yourself. That's why you didn't kill her when you marked her."

"For you, Brother. You wanted her, but she turned you down, Christopher. Now's your chance to make her yours. To make her ours."

"Like Marguerite. Nikolas, no. Marguerite wanted it. Sarah doesn't."

"She _hurt_ you, Christopher. I _heard_ you scream. You told me not to kill her—fine, I won't kill her, but there are very few choices left. I can let her go, in which case her own family is going to kill her, or I can blood bond her to myself."

"I'm not going to help you with this, Nikolas—"

"Fine." Sarah steps out of Nikolas' line of sight, and he adjusts to compensate. She goes for her knife and instantly Nikolas is behind her, his hand around her throat. She pulls the knife from her thigh and flips it in her hand to stab him in the side. "Damn!" Nikolas throws her away from himself and she lands awkwardly, landing on the knife and slicing her hand open. After a moment, Christopher has his blade at her throat.

"Slice me open, Christopher. If you're really willing, then do it." Nikolas moves to disarm Sarah, but Christopher catches his hand and stops him. Christopher moves his blade and pulls Sarah up. Nikolas watches her as she backs away slightly.

"Christopher—"

"I'm not going to kill her for defending herself."

"The Kristopher I used to know—my _brother_—would have killed her as soon as he found out she was a Vida. You've tasted her blood. How can you not want it?"

"I want it. I want it as much as humans want to breathe, but I have control." Sarah backs away and looks like she's about to be sick. She probably noticed how easy it would be to kill Christopher and then Nikolas. Simply because Nikolas is the only vampire watching her. Christopher is watching his brother.

"Come back to me, Kristopher. Hunt with me." Nikolas moves closer to Christopher and Sarah, not trusting her at Christopher's back in this situation. "Why do you let the bloodlust burn you every night and every day? Would a starving man on the verge of death turn down a dinner because it was chicken and he was a vegetarian? Or would he eat it anyway, because it was all he had that could stop the pain?" I sigh slightly and Sarah draws a knife from her wrist. Nikolas pounces, before the blade has barely cleared the sheathe, sending my sister to the ground and clearly knocking the breath out of her. I wince slightly at that and continue to watch.

Christopher acts immediately, pulling Nikolas to the side, ignoring Sarah as though she isn't a threat. Sarah takes the opportunity and rolls, pressing her blade against Nikolas' throat, causing him to cry out. This causes me to stand automatically and draw a knife from the hem of my skirt. Christopher gets to her first and catches her wrist. He forces her to drop her knife and I sheathe my own. Christopher pulls Sarah away from Nikolas and I hurry to his side, helping him up. Nikolas hurries to Christopher and knocks Sarah's legs out from under her as she hits Christopher in the gut. She rolls away from them and draws her final knife. I back away and stand in the door to the room. She watches Nikolas, but it's Christopher that restrains her from behind and allows for Nikolas to get close safely.

I watch them bite her and turn when she sinks to her knees. I hear a knife move and the slice of skin and then walk upstairs. I wait in my room for Nikolas to come up.


	12. Sister, Changed

**Mirror, Shattered 11- Sister, Changed**

"She still hasn't woken up?" It's been at least two hours. Kristopher shakes his head and I push past him to sit on the couch beside Sarah. I touch her cheek.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" I shrug.

"Shut up and give me a minute." I listen to her heart and sigh. "I'm not sure…" The door opens and I stand. I push Nikolas and Kristopher out of the room before Adianna can get in the living room. I go back into the living room and watch Adianna from the door.

Kristopher and Nikolas join me at the door and Kristopher pushes past me. I turn to Nikolas and touch his shoulder.

"Can we go upstairs?" He nods and we go up to our room.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to speak with Adia right now, and…unless she kills Sarah now, then the only way that Sarah will live will be if Kristopher…"

"Then why did you ask me up here?"

"Because. _He's_ the one who loves her. Not you."

"Why is she dying when it's done nothing to you?" I shrug.

"It might be because of our relationship. I don't know. Considering you never tried to blood bond me until recently." He nods slowly and I put my arms around his neck. He kisses me lightly and moves to my throat. I nod once and he bites me.

"Will you stop pacing? She'll wake up. I'm sure of it."

"I can't help it. It's almost sunset. She should already be stirring." I sigh.

"Can you try to stand still? It's making me sick." Nissa arrives and takes a seat in one of the chairs. I had called her over to diffuse the situation if things get out of hand when Sarah wakes up. Nikolas continues pacing. Kristopher brushes a hair out of his face, the only movement in the past twenty minutes, and I sigh. After a while, Sarah moans, a pained sound. I wince and notice that Kristopher feels extremely guilty. I want to stand and slap him smartly across the face. Sarah moans again and sits up slowly, blinking to clear her vision. She'll be extremely groggy for a while. She might not even remember anything until she's fed. Nikolas walks over and both he and Kristopher reach out to help her up. She can't stand on her own! I stand and walk over as well, to help them steady her if need be.

"I need to take her someplace she can feed safely."

"Don't let her kill anyone, Kristopher." Nissa walks over and Nikolas laughs.

"That's impossible, Nissa. She's a new fledgling, and her change wasn't nearly as easy as yours was—if she doesn't take a life, she won't be able to sate the bloodlust, and you well know it."

"She's a daughter of Vida. She won't take a human life." Nikolas looks at Sarah doubtfully and then looks at me. Kristopher smoothes Sarah's hair in an attempt to comfort her.

"Nissa's right. A Vida never takes human life unless necessary. There's no help for that."

"I'll take her. There are people I know at SingleEarth who will be willing."

"Not willing to die." Nikolas and Nissa continue to argue, but I lock eyes with Kristopher and he nods. The only blood powerful enough to sate her thirst without her having to kill would be either vampire or witch. And I'm in no state to be donating blood to anyone but Nikolas. And that's only because we trade blood in the long run. It's a shame that it's too dangerous for Nikolas to turn me right now. Not knowing how it would affect an unborn child. Kristopher draws Sarah to his neck and I touch Nikolas' shoulder.

"I'm going hunting for a while. I'll be back shortly." And Kaleo is at the top of my list. I head upstairs and check my weapons. At my back, thighs, the hem of my skirt, in my glove, in the braid extension in my hair, and then my shoes. I nod to myself and head out of the house. I stretch my senses to locate Kaleo and find him at the house where Christine lives. I smirk and approach him before he goes inside through a window. "Kaleo! There you are! I've been looking for you." He turns and smiles as he recognizes me.

"Maria. Did you get an extension in your hair?" I nod and swing it lightly over my shoulder. He stares at the blade and I smile slightly. "You're heavily armed tonight. You have a strong target in mind?" I nod once and reach back. The motion startles him and he hesitates in defending himself. That moment of hesitation gives me the opening to draw a knife and have it in him before he has a chance to react.

"It's been fun playing with you, Kaleo. But it's high time you paid for your deeds. Torturing the innocent, murdering those who will be sorely missed, giving kind people a bad name, toying with women's hearts, the list goes on and on. Things that I might not even know about right now." I twist the blade and destroy his heart. "It's time for your dead heart to stay that way." I twist the blade again and he collapses, dead, at my feet. I clean the blade of my knife on the ground and sheathe it. I pick up Kaleo and take him to a nearby dumpster. I shut the dumpster and dust my hands off. I go to hunt down a few more in the next town and then head back to the house.

"Where's Sarah?"

"She decided to be on her own for a while. Nissa asked if she wanted her help and she said yes." I nod slowly.

"I figured as much." I cramp and gasp, doubling over.

"Maria? What's wrong?" I shake my head and straighten up.

"Nothing. Just a cramp. I'm fine."


	13. Notice

**HIATUS/REWRITE NOTICE**

! !

! Rewrite Notice !

Because I have been improving my writing style and I am dissatisfied with the current state of the following stories:

Cherry Blossom's Late Bloom, Dark Blade, Digital Dream, Eagle Spark, Emily and the Olympians (To be retitled 'Raising a Hero'), Lost in Spira (To be retitled 'The Secret Summoner'), Narissa and the Olympians (To be retitled 'Unwilling Hero'), Sword Transcending Time (To be retitled 'Queen Blades'), Tsubasa no Tenshi Angel Wings (To be retitled 'Tenshi no Tsubasa o'), Yuuki's Story

I'm rewriting them from almost scratch. I am also re-playing/reading/watching the series this is based on so as to be more accurate in non-au situations.

! !

! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! !

! !

! Hiatus Notice !

Because I'm either rewriting the story or it's on my hard drive that is currently out of commission, all of my stories except completed stories and:

Tails of a Copy Cat

Are on hiatus until further notice. I promise that I will have my hard drive fixed as soon as possible so I can get back to work on my older stories.

! !

! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! ! ! !

! ! ! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! !

! !

! THIS CHAPTER WILL BE DELETED WHEN I ADD NEW CONTENT !


End file.
